


With You

by ilovemusic78



Category: Rose/Jax
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemusic78/pseuds/ilovemusic78
Summary: Jax Tyler was very popular through out the school sense he was the captain of the Baseball team. Rose Petal was your average student, loved to study and go out with her friends.Prom is coming up and everyone knows who Jax is going to ask out but did they think wrong?





	With You

Rose Petal. She had a almost "normal" life. Her parent's divorced when she was 8 years old which confused Rose. Her dad was an alcoholic and would always come home from work drunk. But she still loved him despite his drinking problem. Her mom was always there and supporting Rose with her decisions in life. Yes...her dad was to but he wasn't always there to see her growth as a human. Now 16 years old and in 11th grade, she has made some good friends and loved to dance. She LOVED to dance. Any time she got the chance or she was alone, she was dancing. She took ballet for over 6 years and she has continued to do it. People praised her as they loved to see her when she danced. She signed up for the school talent show and decided to do ballet. Everyone loved how graceful she was, just moving to the soft beat of the music. She remembered it like it was yesterday. People cheered, she got first place. 

"Rose" Her best friend said, snapping her fingers. "Yeah, sorry. What were you saying" Holly chuckled. Holly was her childhood best friend. They've been best friends sense they were born sense her mother knew Holly's mother. "I was asking you about the winter festival. Your on party commission right" Rose nodded. "Yeah. I am...why" "oh my god" Holly said under her breath. "I have some themes for you" The winter dance was something new at the school. They did it last year. It's currently Fall, October. So they don't have time. They only have 2 more months. "Spill, what's your themes. The comity doesn't have any good ideas" "ok. So i was thinking. Number 1 snowflake wonderland. Where we get some cut out snowflakes and hang them up on the ceiling all over the school and in the gym with fake snow around the walls. 2: frozen" "wait, wait, hold up" Holly looked at Rose. "What?" "frozen? Holly, we are in 11th grade" "so..i still like frozen" Rose shook her head and closed her locker. "We're skipping the frozen idea" "no not the movie Frozen, but have some fake ice sculptures and" Rose stopped her. "I like the first one" "but i haven't" "I know you haven't finished your list but oh well. It's a wonderful idea and i'll be talking to the others" Rose said with a smile and then went to her next class, Holly following right behind. 

**It was the end of the day, Rose went to her meeting with her party commission and Jax went to his baseball practice.** 

"Rose" A girl said, raising her hand. "What's up Destiny" Rose said, holding her clipboard in hand. "How are we suppose to get the decorations up in time" "easy" said Rose. "We will, starting next week, meet everyday and get the school ready. We have a lot of things to do and not enough time to do it" "what will we be doing. What's our tasks" A guy named John asked. "We'll discuss that next week" Rose nodded her head. "So...what i was also thinking was, if people doesn't have dates, they can do almost like a "secret Santa" but we'll have to ask the principal to see what she thinks of it" Rose said, looking at her group of 20 students. "But how will we run this "Secret Santa" and how's it going to work" "you ask to many questions Destiny" Rose said and chuckled even Destiny. "It's a good thing. I'm not making fun of you. I love that you guys are asking questions. It helps you guys understand" Rose said. Destiny smiled. "Thank you Rose" "and to answer your questions. The secret santa will be run like this" She held out her clipboard for everyone to see. "So if somebody is afraid to ask their special someone to the dance, all they will have to do is ask us for a card. And so what we'll do is give them their card and they will fill it out and if they see any of us wearing our lanyards, they will give it to us and then we'll just attach 2 roses to the card and then we'll give it to their person" Rose explained. "Everyone got it" "yes" everyone said together. "Good. Dismiss" Rose said then everyone grabbed their stuff and Rose gave the people their assigned lanyards. "Cute!" A girl named Ava said. The lanyards has a galaxy pattern and a clear patch with everyone's name card and the club. There's 20 students and 10 of them are girls and the other 10 are boys. The club only holds 20 people so know one else can join. "Ok everyone. Dismiss please" Rose called out sense everyone was at the door looking at their lanyard. Everyone then left and Rose chuckled, cleaning up the room. She vacuumed the floor and didn't realize that Jax was standing in the doorway. "Rose!" Rose jumped, looking at Jax. "Jax! Hi! What are you doing here?" Rose asked. "I can't come to see you and see how the party commission is going" Jax asked her. "Oh...well the club is doing great. We're going to start decorating next week and so we'll be busy for a while" "will you have time to decorate this whole school. It's a pretty big school" Rose shrugged. "Oh. We can do it" Rose said confidently. "You sound so confident" "yeah. Of course i'm going to be confident. We're the party commission after all" Jax chuckled. "Rose Petal, will you go out with me" Jax asked, holding Roses hand. "Does a dog squeal when their excited? Yes!" Rose said, Jax pulling her into a hug. "I'll see you at 7pm Saturday night" "it's a date" Rose said, Jax breaking the hug. He got Roses phone number and then he left. Rose left as soon as she got her stuff packed and had butterfly's in her stomach.

She arrived home and entered the house, a smile plastered on her face. "Well someone's happy." Roses mother said. "Hey mom. Sorry, a guy asked me out on a date for Saturday at 7pm" "who's this boy your speaking about" "Jax. The guy that i literally has had a crush on sense i was in middle school" "ohhh, that Jax. He's a nice guy. Did the meeting go well" "yeah it did. We'll be meeting everyday school day starting next week to start decorating" "what's the theme" "snowflake wonderland" "sounds exciting. Did you come up with it" "no. Holly did. I liked it and so did the team" "that's good. I'm glad that everything's going well" "same here. Now what are we having for dinner tonight" Rose asked as she unpacked her things. "Pasta" "i can cook it" Rose said. "Are you sure. Are you tired? You were so busy today" "mom. I'm fine. I'm not tired. But you must be because you work so hard to provide for us. Please. Let me cook it" Her mother sighed, shaking her head with a smile. "You were always a busy bug" "i try" Rose said, laughing. She got the water on to get the pasta ready. 

It hit 6pm. Dinner was done so Rose and her mother was eating while Rose was telling her mom about her day. "Seems like today was a good day wasn't it" Rose nodded, finishing the pasta on her plate. "Jax seems like a very responsible person. Don't you think" "yeah. He's such a great guy" "good. I'm glad my daughter found someone that is responsible enough" Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom. I'm going to go shower and get ready for bed" "ok sweetie. Love you" "love you to mom" Roses mother smiled as Rose left the kitchen to go to her bedroom on the first floor, sense it was a 1 story house, they didn't need 2 stories, and showered to get ready for the night. 

Roses mother went into Roses room around 10pm, right before she was heading off to sleep, and saw Rose sleeping softly and peacefully. "Goodnight love bug" Rose's mother said, planting a kiss on her head before leaving, shutting the door quietly, and going to her room to sleep.


End file.
